Picking The Right Girl
by randompandattack
Summary: The school dance is coming up and Yolei decides to ask Davis to go with her. But Kari gets the same idea and now Davis has to choose which girl to take. Will he make the right choice? Davis/Yolei also contains slight Tai/Sora oneshot


**A/N: So a month ago or so I was rewatching Digimon and I noticed I didn't really like Kari anymore. I used to like Davis/Kari but when I rewatched season 2 I noticed Kari almost never talked to Davis and did her best to avoid him. However i did really like the interaction between Davis and Yolei and thought they'd make a good couple so I ended up writing this small one-shot. Note that this does contain a little Kari bashing, no offense intended I just found it easier to write Daiyako that way. Any feedback would be great. **

**Picking the right girl**

In an average Japanese school that just happened to have the privilege of educating the digidestined the lunch bell rang. Deeper inside we see a young boy named Davis with spiky hair and a pair of goggles on his head. He was sitting at his desk eating his lunch without much concern; the only thought on his mind was a wish that his Digimon friend Veemon could be there to eat with him.

Looking on from a few rows over was the purple haired girl Yolei. Yolei was also a digidestined who wore red and had round glasses. She seemed like she was trying to decide something as her eyes went back and forth from Davis to her own meal.

Finally making a decision she took a breath before standing up quickly. She walked over and stood in front of Davis' desk trying not to look nervous. "Hey Davis," She said trying to sound casual.

"Hey Yolei," he said in-between bites. Acknowledging her presence as a normal day to day thing he continued to take large bites out of his sandwich.

"Well you see…" She struggled for a moment trying to find the right words. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead," He answered her now slightly more aware of her presence.

"You know about that big dance at the school tonight?" She asked.

Davis' eyes blinked as a forgotten memory unlocked in his mind. "Oh man, was that tonight? I totally forgot." This was true as Davis had been up to his eyeballs in math homework for the last week thanks to him being sick for a few days.

"How could you forget?" She asked slightly annoyed the conversation wasn't going quite as smooth as she wanted. "The walls are plastered with posters for it! They're everywhere!"

"Geez Yolei, now I'm expected to look at posters? I do enough reading in class I don't want to read stuff teachers put outside of class."

"I suppose you don't read stop signs either huh?" She huffed. "Your empty-headedness is going to get you hit by a truck one day Davis."

The goggle head glared at the girl slightly. "Was there something you wanted Yolei? Or can I finish eating in peace?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you to the dance!" She said a touch louder than intended. Nobody else in the room seemed to notice however. Yolei was surprised at how easily it came out compared to how nervous she was earlier.

"Whoa really?" Davis said surprised. And now Yolei blushed slightly; she laid a hand on her face to cover the redness. Davis was surprised as he thought a girl like Yolei was more interested in Ken than in him. "Well sure I'll go with you," He answered.

"Really?" She asked rhetorically. "That's great! Pick me up tonight by eight okay?" She said smiling down at him. Davis smiled back before offering her some of his lunch. Unknown to either one of them someone else had heard their conversation.

Kari smiled evilly as she watched the two talk. Neither one of them had noticed when she had come into the classroom making it all too easy to hear what they said. Kari twirled a finger through her short brown hair as a plan came to mind.

She skipped over to Davis' desk happily. "Hey Davis," She said smiling at the boy while completely ignoring Yolei.

"Hi Kari!" He greeted her excitedly. "Wow you never come to me; it's usually the other way around."

The girl decided to ignore this. "So Davis, I was wondering do you want to go to the dance tonight with me?"

Yolei gasped.

"W-What?" He asked dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Of course!" She answered quickly. "What do you say?"

"Well I uhh…" Davis wasn't sure what to say. "Umm Yolei just asked me and…ummm…well I want to but," He gulped as his mind was pulled in two directions. One told him to ignore the strangeness of the events and pick Kari like he always wanted but the other told him that he should go with Yolei because she asked first and something seemed strange anyway. "…If I go with you, but Yolei…and…uhh…well…"

Kari silently seethed as she realized this was going nowhere fast. She had expected him to pick her immediately and not even consider Yolei! How could he do this? Didn't he realize how stupid he was making her look?

"Why don't you think about it Davis?" She said trying to put as much of her feminine powers to work on him. "You make your decision and then pick me up…I mean whoever you choose at their house tonight."

She turned to leave. "See you tonight Davis," she said blowing him a kiss before leaving.

During this whole thing Yolei hadn't said anything. She had recently started to have feelings for Davis and wanted to be more than friends. Yolei knew Davis liked Kari but after being rejected so much she thought he might be willing to move on. She hadn't expected Kari to do something like this! It was literally the last worst thing that could've happened! She could only stand there looking stupid as Davis practically melted in her hands. What could she do?

* * *

Later that night Yolei lay on her bed crying in the dark. Her face was pressed into her pillow spilling tears that smeared her makeup. She was wearing a nice new red dress that was getting wrinkled as it pushed up against her.

"Stupid Davis…" She mumbled into the pillow. She knew he wouldn't come but her mother had made her get dressed up anyway. What was the point? She wondered. It's not like she could compete with Kari.

"Oh Hello," Yolei heard her mother say from the other room. "No no she's here…" The sound of scuffling before a pause. "Yolei come out here!"

Yolei didn't answer.

"Oh dear, she's being stubborn…why don't you just go in and see her? I already checked earlier so I'm sure she's not naked."

Yolei heard steps approach her room before the door opened. She looked up to see Davis standing in her doorway. While it wasn't a tux he was dressed nicer than usual. "D-Davis?" She asked wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to go to the dance with you, remember?"

Yolei got off the bed and stood up. "You mean you picked me…instead of Kari?"

"Yup!" He said pulling out a smile. "You did ask me first after all.

"You idiot," She said getting right up in his face. "Aren't you supposed to be in love with Kari? Who gives up a date like that just because I asked first."

"Well maybe I wanted to go with you instead okay?" He shot back.

"Really?" She said shyly. "You'd pick me over Kari?"

"Kari just ignores me," He shrugged. "You actually talk to me, and even though we argue all the time you're the one that treats me like a person and not just an annoyance."

"Plus," He said ruffling the top of her hair. "Arguing with you is fun."

The purple haired girl smiled, "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl Davis. I didn't expect that from an idiot like you."

"Come on, I'm a master of the unexpected." He joked. "So how about that dance?"

"Yeah," Yolei nodded. "I'm up for it. Just one question."

"What?"

"What did you tell Kari?"

"Oh that, well I called her up…"

_*Flashback*_

"Hello?" The voice of Tai came through the phone.

"Tai? Is Kari there?" Davis asked.

"Sorry Davis, she's in the shower. I could take a message for you if you want."

"Okay, well tell her that I'm sorry but I'm going with Yolei. Got that?"

"Yeah no problem Davis."

"Thanks Tai."

"I got to go, Sora just showed up."

*_End flashback*_

Davis and Yolei arrived at the dance ten minutes later after getting a ride from Jun. "Don't forget about our agreement little brother," Jun said as looking hostile as Davis got out of the car.

"Don't worry I remember," Davis said grabbing Yolei and running off.

"What agreement Davis?" She asked curious.

"Oh well Jun only agreed to give us a ride because I told her I could get Matt to dance with her."

Yolei wore a face of disbelief. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I have my methods," Davis said looking confident.

*2 hours earlier*

"Please Matt," He begged. "You got to dance with my sister! Just once please!"

"Hell no," Matt objected. "Your sister is nuts man!"

"I'll give you twenty bucks!"

"Make it fifty!"

"Thirty five!"

"Deal."

*Present*

They arrived at the dance on time and Davis even managed to open the door for Yolei. Jun however immediately ran out of the car to look for Matt. Davis and Yolei shrugged and walked in to find the dance had already started and a few people were dancing.

It was then that Davis spotted a table in the corner covered with a punch bowl and food. "Hey Yolei," He said trying to relieve the awkward tension he had felt between them since they had walked in. "You want to get something to eat first? I could go for a bite."

Yolei rolled her eyes, "Geez Davis you're always thinking with your stomach! This is a dance not a buffet."

"Oh come on, I know you're hungry. And look," he said drawing her closer to the table. "They have cake!"

"Cake? Move over Davis!"

The gogglehead laughed awkwardly until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Tai and Izzy standing behind him. "Hello Davis," Izzy greeted him.

"How's it going with your 'date'?" Tai asked giggling slightly.

"Oh hey guys! It's great to see you." Davis answered enthusiastically. "I hope you're not mad Tai…"

Tai tilted his head to the side, "About what Davis?"

"Well that I went with Yolei instead of your sister."

"I don't care about that," He said. "To be honest I never really liked it when you hit on my sister so I'm glad you're with Yolei now."

The younger digidestined nodded. "So was Kari okay when you told her?"

"Actually Sora showed up a minute after I got your call and I had to leave right then but I left her a note near the phone for when she gets out of the shower."

"You're here with Sora?" Davis asked. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here," Sora said standing behind Tai tapping her foot with her arms crossed. She was wearing a beautiful dressed that matched her eyes and her hair looked nice without her blue hat on. "Come on Tai you said you'd dance with me."

"I got to go Davis, see you later." Tai said as he was dragged onto the dance floor by Sora. Davis waved him off while Izzy walked off to talk to Joe who was with Mimi.

Davis turned back around to find Yolei licking chocolate icing off her fingers. "Hey Davis let's dance already."

"Yeah…okay."

"What's the matter?" She asked as they walked onto the dance floor.

"I'm not that great at dancing," He admitted. "I've been told I have soles of lead."

"I don't care about that; just put your hands on my waist." She said just happy he was there with her at all. Davis hesitantly obeyed and they started to dance slowly.

"This isn't so bad…" Davis took his eyes off his feet to look at Yolei.

"Ow! Davis you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry!" he apologized. A thought occurred to him and he opened his mouth to say something about the size of her feet but decided to keep it to himself. He didn't want to ruin the dance.

"It's okay," She said resisting the urge to yell at him some more. They continued dancing and Davis managed not to step on her feet again. "Thanks again Davis," She said after a few minutes. "For going with me."

"I'm really glad I did," He told her.

"You know Davis," She blushed. "You could probably kiss me if you wanted to…"

"R-Really?" He asked, she nodded.

The spiky haired boy leaned over to kiss her lips but wimped out at the last second and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Yolei's eyebrow furrowed. "Davis, that's not what I meant."

"Sorry Yolei—"

"I meant like this," She said before capturing his lips in a full on kiss that lasted a good ten seconds. As she pulled back slowly Davis could still feel the warmth from her lips on his.

Davis noticed Yolei looked slightly embarrassed. "That was nice," he said. "You taste good."

She snorted, "You're such an idiot Davis."

"Well yeah, but I'm your idiot right?"

"That's right," She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated, especially since there are so few Daiyako fans out there. Go Davis/Yolei! **


End file.
